shsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sorority Showdown
Sorority Showdown is the third episode of Season 7 of A New Start, Summer Showdowns. The episode follows Zoe's competition against Jessica to win the title of Freshman Ambassador and the rivalry with the O.M.G. sorority. The episode was released on July 4th, 2013. Synopsis Can Zoe get into the L.O.L Sorority? Plot Zoe and Sam are walking on campus together when Zoe tells Sam that while she wants to meet up with Howard, she also really likes the sorority and genuinely wants to be apart of the group. Sam warns her about Jessica and tells her to be careful. When she meets up with the girls, she sees Quinn who tells her that she's waiting to impress somebody at the party that night. Zoe finds the only seat available later next to Jessica who pairs them up in an activity about introductions. Zoe is put on edge and nervous when Jessica jokes about telling the group that she demoted Taylor as Head Cheerleader by releasing an embarrassing video, who instead tells a story about Zoe babysitting a lizard and guarding it "like no one's business". The girls all laugh at the story and it relaxes Zoe. The girls all recite a cheer done by the sorority at every chapter meeting. The meeting is interrupted by Hayley who is the president of their rival sorority, O.M.G. who passes out free shirts to the rushees and tells them to check out her sorority instead. The girls discover that O.M.G. had set up sprinklers so that it would ruin their food and meeting in order to make them look bad in front of new recruits. Howard is walking along the Quad with Rishi and Sean when he is asked by Rishi to put in a good word for him with Quinn. Howard spots Sam sunbathing in the Quad and asks his friends to make up an excuse for him not to be at the M.A.N. events. He catches up with Sam before she leaves who tells him that she'll (Zoe) be at the party that night. Zoe is baking cupcakes with Jessica who confronts her about Zoe acting weird around her, and explains that what she did in the past (breaking up Ben and Denni, rigging the votes, etc.) wasn't okay and that she's changed since then. Jessica recommends Zoe uses peanut butter frosting on her cupcakes since the girls in the house love peanut butter. Zoe contemplates if Jessica really has changed since high school. Quinn comes into the kitchen and asks Zoe and Jessica if they can go fetch some decorations from the upstairs closet. When Jessica retrieves the box, Jessica locks Zoe in the closet and walks back to the party. Back at the party, Quinn asks where Zoe is. Jessica lies and tells them that she went out to get some air because big parties make her shy. The boys come soon after and Quinn takes notice of Howard and doesn't even take a second glance at Rishi. Realizing that Quinn likes Howard more than him, Rishi gets sad. Howard is distracted during conversation with Quinn who tries to hint that she likes him and he tells her that he's looking for someone. He describes Zoe as someone sweet and someone who has a great heart. Quinn mistakens him for describing Jessica and leads him over to her. Both are surprised to see each other. Up in the closet, Zoe climbs down from the window and witnesses the rival sorority group, O.M.G., talking about a prank they just pulled on L.O.L. Zoe figures out that they did something to the cake that Ava made and runs away with it, angering Quinn and the twins. The cake soon explodes all over Zoe due to the prank and the girls are impressed with how Zoe protected them from the cake. The girls reward Jessica with the Freshman Ambassador but also decide to give a second title to Zoe who showed that she was extremely loyal to the sorority. Zoe is cleaning up in the kitchen when Howard comes in. Zoe starts telling Howard all about all the things she did to try and reach Howard during the start of Admit Weekend, and Howard cuts her off by sweeping Zoe into a kiss. Bonus Scene Quinn, Ava, and Aria regroup during the party when the twins tell her to go after Howard since she has a crush on him. Quinn still thinks he is interested in Jessica, a fact that the twins doubt since they didn't see them hanging out and Jessica had flirting with other guys all night. Ava and Aria push Quinn toward the kitchen. Unfortunaly for her, she walks in right at the moment Howard kisses Zoe. Quinn realizes that it wasn't Jessica he had been asking for earlier, it had been Zoe. Jessica meets up with Hayley who is revealed to have been working together to prank and bring down the L.O.L. sorority. Jessica was told to assist them in getting them into the kitchen so they could change the cake. Jessica tells them that even though the prank didn't work, they still had time. Characters *Howard DeGeest *Jessica Blaire *Zoe Davis *Sam Hill *Quinn *Ava *Aria *Sean *Rishi *Jocelyn *Andrew Category:Episodes Category:A New Start Category:Season 7: Summer Showdowns